


Perfect

by KusaKiHana



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Incest, M/M, Seme Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Songfic, Uke InuYasha (InuYasha), Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KusaKiHana/pseuds/KusaKiHana
Summary: Sesshomaru's flirty attitude made Inuyasha confused. But it is not the direct answer he got from the Western Daiyokai.
Relationships: InuYasha/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Perfect

**Inuyasha’s PoV**

Honestly, I was shocked by  _ Aniki _ . He became so flirty lately. He teased me while suddenly he hugging me from behind. Even he peeping me when I was taking a bath.

I'm confused about thinking about it. Why not, my  _ Aniki  _ is known as a heartless person, but now he is known as a person who lost his mind.

I don't know what happened to  _ Aniki _ . Even if Inukimi's  _ haha-ue  _ is here, I might have told her about it. Unfortunately, my stepmother had followed my mother and father there.

**Inuyasha’s PoV End**

* * *

This evening, Sesshomaru seemed to water the mother's favorite flower garden. A smile was displayed on his face. Occasionally chuckle. What was on his mind was Inuyasha who was always angry when he teased him. "Don't blame me if your  _ Aniki  _ always teasing you. After all, you're the one who provoked me to tease you," murmured Sesshomaru.

" _ Aniki _ , the dinner is ready."

Like a miracle. Inuyasha showed himself from the palace, walking towards Sesshomaru. "Hm, have you taken a shower,  _ Imoto _ ?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha glared in horror at him. "Since when I am your sister,  _ Aniki _ ?" Inuyasha asked while glaring. "You don't need to know since when. But, may I ask again,  _ Imoto _ ?" Sesshomaru asked.

Inuyasha hit the Aniki's head tightly. "I'm your brother, not your sister. So don't call me  _ Imoto _ !" Inuyasha said loudly. He crossed his arms, both of his dogs' ears stood upright, indicating he was upset. Sesshomaru stroked his forehead that his brother just punched.

"Okay, okay,,  _ otouto _ ," said Sesshomaru. Inuyasha looked at the Aniki. "Your question is whether I have showered or not, the answer is already. After practicing this  _ Hanyou _ immediately cook according to the command of the Western  _ Daiyokai _ with the threat of this  _ Hanyou _ being chopped if it does not obey. Now what is your question,  _ Aniki _ ?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru cleared her throat. "Would you like it if you were called Inu- _ chan _ ?" Sesshomaru asked with an innocent face. Intersection appeared on Inuyasha's forehead.

A dipper of bath was thrown at Sesshomaru loudly. It was the bath dipper whose intentions Inuyasha wanted to give Sesshomaru to take a bath. The dipper landed right on the forehead of Sesshomaru that had just been pinned down by the Inuhanyo. Tell her that the younger sibling has swollen up on Sesshomaru's right forehead. " _ Ittai _ , can you not be fierce, Inu- _ chan _ ? You're don't look cute anymore," Sesshomaru said, starting to tease his sister.

Inuyasha is really upset. "Enough,  _ Aniki _ . I say once again, I AM NOT A GIRL AND I AM NOT CUTE," Inuyasha said loudly. He had just finished bathing, but he was already angry because of the behavior of  _ Aniki _ . Inuyasha re-entered the palace furiously. Jaken who was passing by Inuyasha could only stare at him.

* * *

The night arrived. The two sons of InuTaisho were having dinner in the dining room. Silence. There is no sound. The servants stood in every corner of the room, in case one of InuTaisho's sons gave the order. Sesshomaru doesn't care if Jaken wasn't in his side. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are now in an awkward position. Not as usual they argue every day.

" _ Otouto _ ," called Sesshomaru. "Hm," that was the only response from the younger brother. "Did you still angry to me, Inu- _ chan _ ?" Sesshomaru asked. He was amused to see the behavior of his younger brother who now began to show an expression of annoyance. "I've told you how many times,  _ Aniki _ . If I'm a boy, not a girl. And, the ' _ -chan _ ' is usually shown to lovers. Am I your lover,  _ Aniki _ ?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru smirked. "Tsk, Inuyasha is really innocent," thought Sesshomaru. "Not really,  _ otouto _ . You just match with that," said Sesshomaru. Inuyasha stood up. He was really upset now. "You make me really upset,  _ Aniki _ . I don't want eat again. I want to sleep now," Inuyasha said. He immediately walked to the door. Sesshomaru stood up too. Quickly overtake the younger brother.

When Inuyasha was outside the dining room, his movements stopped. The back of his body feels heavy. Something coiled around his waist. He wanted to let go of something that made his movements stifled, but instead he could not go anywhere. "Let me go,  _ Aniki _ . You're too heavy," Inuyasha whined. Sesshomaru hugged him even tighter.

* * *

微笑吻过你的脸

_ Wei xiao wen guo ni de lian _

**You are so perfect**

* * *

绚烂星光围绕着全世界

_ Xuan lan xingguang wei rao zhe quan shijie _

**In my eyes you are so beautiful**

* * *

_ 我发现你微笑的眼好纯真的画面 _

_ Wo fa xian ni wei xiao de yan hao chun zhen de hua mian _

**You make me will always adore you**

* * *

Inuyasha was surprised. He had heard this song when Miroku was singing to Sango. The same song as that time.

* * *

轻轻的哼着音乐

_ Qing qing de heng zhe yinyue _

**In every step of mine**

* * *

快乐代替我陪着你到永远

_ Kuai le dai ti wo pei zhe ni dao yong yuan _

**I will always think about you**

* * *

捧在手心的温暖要完整的带在身边

_ Peng zai shou xin de wen ai yao wan zheng de dai zai shen bian _

**I cant imagine my life without you**

* * *

Inuyasha understood the true meaning of this song. "You understand now, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha shook his head. He didn't understand why Sesshomaru sang this song. Sesshomaru continues his singing **.**

* * *

我只想把你好好看清楚

_ Wo zhi xiang ba ni hao hao kan qing chu _

**Dont leave me**

* * *

沉默不再遗憾坎坷抹了涂

_ Chen ko bu zai yihan kan ke mo le tu _

**I cant face everything**

* * *

如果你在左右幸福对了路

_ Ru guo ni zai zuo you xing fu dei le lu _

**Only with you i can**

* * *

唯一的你是全部

_ Wei yi de ni shi quan bu _

**You are my blood**

* * *

伤过的痛已模糊

_ Shang guo de tong yi mo hu _

**You're my heart**

* * *

让未来的地图

_ Rang fu lai de di tu wan _

**You're my life**

* * *

完成我们的幸福

_ Cheng wo men de xing fu _

**Complete myself**

* * *

爱就是完美的礼物

_ Ai jiu shi wan mei de li wu _

**Oh my love, you are so…**

* * *

" _ Aniki _ , I don't understand what you mean," said Inuyasha. Sesshomaru's singing stopped due to Inuyasha's words earlier. Sesshomaru still hugged him tightly. "What is the purpose of your question, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked. This is the first time in a long time, Inuyasha was called directly by name, without any appendage. " _ Aniki _ has been flirty lately. To be honest, it makes me uncomfortable. When I'm with Kikyo or Kagome, they both have never been as complicated like  _ Aniki _ ," Inuyasha said. He expressed his feelings lately.

The look on Sesshomaru's face changed when Inuyasha mentioned the name of the  _ miko _ and girl from the future. A look of jealousy was clearly visible on his face. "What is lacking in me, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha was stunned, it was similar to the question Kikyo asked when Inuyasha preferred Kagome over Kikyo.

"What do you mean,  _ Aniki _ ?" Inuyasha asked. Inuyasha turned around. Then looked up, staring at Sesshomaru. Inuyasha was surprised to see the look on Sesshomaru's face. Honestly, he still doesn't really understand love, but Inuyasha can read someone's face. Inuyasha saw the disappointment and jealousy that was clearly displayed on his brother's face.

"You still don't understand, Inu- _ chan _ ?" Sesshomaru asked. He start flirty again. Inuyasha was stunned. He shuddered at the flirty smile that was now clearly displayed on Sesshomaru's face. "You have entered my trap, Inu- _ chan _ ," teased Sesshomaru. Inuyasha swallowed hard. 'Oh my,' thought Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru kissed Inuyasha without further ado. He immediately did it quickly. Inuyasha was surprised, but did not refuse. Letting his lips kissed by his brother. The Inuhayo's groans made Sesshomaru ask for more. Sesshomaru's left hand that had previously held Inuyasha's body now began to grope to the lower area. Stroking Inuyasha's sensitive parts that are still clad in red hakama.

Inuyasha moaned. Sesshomaru made use of that by putting his tongue in Inuyasha's mouth. Inuyasha squeezed Sesshomaru's white hair, trying to tell that he was burning because of the kiss. Sesshomaru tried to hold his brother's body to stand up. He knew Inuyasha would be weak like this if he kissed him. The desire to breathe stop both kisses.

Inuyasha takes a breath heavily. He gripped his brother's arm tightly. The kiss and touch was the first thing for him. During with Kikyo and Kagome, just a hug, never got a kiss. Sesshomaru tried to hold back Inuyasha's limp body. It seemed, Inuhanyo's body had been aroused for the first time.

"Sessho ... maru ..." called Inuyasha amidst the roar of his breath. "Ohh, nice, calling me by name directly," teased Sesshomaru. Inuyasha looked down, he didn't want Sesshomaru to stare at his embarrassing face. Sesshomaru looked down, his right hand holding Inuyasha's left cheek.

"Hm, do you like it, Inu- _ chan _ ?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha involuntarily nodded. His common sense was gone. His lust has taken control of his body. Sesshomaru hugged him. "Can you infer what the purpose of my behavior earlier, Inu- _ chan _ ?" Sesshomaru asked. "You love me, and want me to be yours. Is that so?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru smiled. He lightly stroked Inuyasha's hair, then played with Inuyasha's right dog ear. Inuyasha hugs back, it makes Sesshomaru surprised. "I accept your love, I grant your wish, Sessho- _ kun _ ," Inuyasha answered. Suddenly, he felt so happy. Feeling happy that he had not felt for a long time, now he felt it again with Sesshomaru.

**[OWARI]**

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fanfic in Inuyasha Fandom. I upload it first in my another account, and i choose to translate it. I republish too in Indo ver.
> 
> I use Andra and The Backbone song, titled "Sempurna" aka "Perfect". I didn't find Japanese version of this song beside Mandarin ver, so i use it. In Chinese, "Sempurna" known as "Zhang Dongliang" (if i nof wrong), and sing by Nicholas Teo.
> 
> Alright, that's all from me. The last, please review.


End file.
